Until now the tube used in pleural drainage operations was fixed to the skin of the patient by means of suture stitches, with this fixing system the patient feels the effects during post-operation and it is impractical since the suture stitches can come undone as a result of abrupt movements. Furthermore, when the position of the tube has to be changed the stitches have to be removed so that it can be re-fixed in the right position using the same system, thus causing the patient to suffer unnecessary pain and inconvenience.